A Mutant's Life
by InheriGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what a mutants life is like? Follow max and the flock as they experience normal life...well normal for them anyway! FAXness and Eggy. Virtual cookies to everyone who review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first successful story that I'm actually going to continue. So no flames plz. Umm... I tried to make max and the flock in character as much as I could. Sorry if its not in character. hehe...enjoy! :)**

Those dumb-butts, I thought, trying to get all of the egg out of my hair.

Hello, people of the world. My name is Mass murderer Max nd you better watch out, because I'm on a rampage. No really, I'm just joking. But I swear if Iggy and Gazzy explode one more food item...I shook my head and returned to the present time. My real name is Maximum Ride and me and my flock (yes you heard right! Now close your mouth. Its rude to gape. Don't want to let a fly in!), were currently at my mom, Dr. Martinez's house. My flock is made out of seven (including me) bird-kids and a dog.

Their names are Fang(the hot, dark one...you know what? Forget I said that), Iggy(the blind White Knight), the Gasman(I'll explain the name later), Nudge(the chatterbox), and Angel(the demonic girl).

We were all taken from out parents at birth and went to the School. (dun dun duunnnn!!!) The whitecoats inserted avian DNA into us and umm... we are 98% human and 2% bird. All of us had wings, raptor vision, and super hearng and agility skills. Along with that, we all began to spontaneously mutate so each of us had an extra skill.

I'm able to fly up 300mph. Fang(you know, the tall, handsome one?) had the ability to blend into his surroundings so that it looked like he was invisible, as long as he stood strong, still, and silent. Which was pretty much all the time. Iggy is able to feel colors. Why does he have to feel colors when he can see 'em, you may ask? Well, the sad truth is that Iggy is blind, thanks to the mad (as in crazy) scientists who had tried to improve his night vision at the School. (dun dun dunnnn!!!!) Nudge is black. She is a chatterbox and a fashionista. Also, she can attract metal toward her and can feel imprints from the past on objects. Nudge is kinda annoying, but we all love her anyway. The Gasman(or Gazzy as we so lovingly call him...) is a mimicry. He also has another unmentionable skill, hence his name. But out of all of us, little Angel hit the genetic jackpot. She and Gazzy are blood relations. Angel is a mind reader, mind controller, fish talker, underwater breather, and she manages to look cute and innocent all the time. Dang, and I thought that I was special. Lastly, we had Total, the talking and flying dog. Just, don't ask, okay?

None of us know our real ages so we estimated. We guessed that me Fang(the cute one), and Iggy were all around fifteen. Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. All of us saved the world and were currently staying at my mom, Dr. Martinez's house. She has a younger daughter name Ella who was a huge fan of Iggy.

Anyway, back to the present. Here I am, taking a shower, trying to get egg out of my hair cuz of Gazzy and Iggy's experiments. They recently have liked blowing up food. I shook my head and got out of the shower. Then, I wrapped the towel around myself and went to my bedroom. I stopped short out of shock and just had enough time to fully cover myself before I saw who was sitting on my bed. Here I was, half naked, staring at a dude on my bed. He stared right back at me. Any guesses on who it was? Yep....  
FANG!

**InheriGirl-Hehe. I'm going to torture you with this one. I know I'm evil. Anyway, someone wants to type.**  
**Fang- Heck right, i want to type... Why do you make the embarrassing stuff happen to me?  
InheriGirl- cuz i freakin can!!! MUHuahahahahahahahahaha. Any way. you see that little button down there? ya its there for a reason. plz use it!!!! :) **


	2. Movies

**Hey everybody! Thanx for reviewing silentflier and thanx for all of the wonderful story alerts and fav. stories I got!**

** anyway I got pointed out something about the disclaimer so ya im only going to do it once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang: Of course you don't. She is mine.**

**Me: you know what FAng? Go to the prison and think emo thoughts for ever.(Fang runs away crying.)  
eh...shouldn't be so hard on him... anyway enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 2 - Movie Night**

Max's pov

"Fang!" I gasped.

Fang's face turned a light shade of pink. If we weren't in the situation we were in, I would have giggled.

"Uh..umm..I'll just wait in the kitchen," he muttered and turned around, making his hair flop into his eyes. He shut the door behind him. I sighed. Why does the world hate me, I thought. I walked to my closet and picked out some random clothes on a hanger. Then, I sat next to my dresser and did my hair.

Overall, I was kind of pretty. My hair was brown and straight with blonde streaks. My eyes were a bit too plain and I never wore makeup. Nudge always did my outfits for me and I glanced down at what I was wearing. I had on dark navy blue skinny jeans that didn't make me look anorexic. My shirt was red with the words 'Bite me' labeled across it. I groaned. Why couldn't I have picked any other shirt except for this one?

Anyway, I got up and walked into the kitchen, where Iggy was making breakfast. Mom had already left for work. I saw Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and Total sitting next to the table. But no Fang. I said good morning and walked to the other room, ignoring Iggy and Gazzy. There, sitting in the couch in the family room was Fang. He was watching t.v. I walked up behind him, trying to scare him. One more inch and...

"Rawr!" I jumped about a foot in the air and glared at Fang. He just chuckled as I tried to catch my breath. I just cut to the point.

"Hey Fang! What did you want to ask me earlier that you just had to come into my room after my shower?" I looked at him sweetly and willed myself to not blush.  
Fang instantly turned a slight shade of pink and began muttering. I smiled at him and told him, "If you don't want to tell me, I can always ask Angel!"

He turned pale and shook his head violently. "Uh Max, I was wondering... the kids wanted to get a movie and I was wondering if maybe we could get a movie to watch after the kids are asleep?"

My heart stopped and then picked up a bit faster. Fang smirked as if he could hear it. I blushed and asked, "Just the two of us? Or Iggy and Ella also?" I stared at him anxiously as he opened his mouth. God.. if looks could kill.... I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Just us unless you don't want that," he said quirking up an eyebrow. I hastily stuck my tongue out at him and yelled, "Iggy! Me and Fang are going to get a couple of movies. Can you stay with the kids and make sure nothing bad happens?!"

Iggy came around the corner with an evil smirk on his face. "Alright Max. I'll watch the kids figuratively while you and Fang go enjoy your time together. I scowled and Fang gritted his teeth but we left anyway.

____________***********_______page break_____________***********____________

We reached the video store when my phone started buzzing and the song 'Angel' by Natasha Bedingfield came on. Fang raised his eyebrow and I shrugged back at him. Angel had picked out this ringtone for me which meant that something bad had probably happened at home. I raised the phone to my ear and prepared to hear the worst. I waved at Fang to go pick out some movies.

"Hello?"

"Max!" screamed Angel. I started panicking and took deep breaths.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Max. Help! Gazzy and Iggy-" I heard Nudge scream in the backround and became suspicious.

"Ange? Are there Flyboys or Erasers?" Some of the customers in the store looked at me as if I was insane. Which I probably would be after this.

"No Max. But there is a bomb and- Ow! There's flying food and shoes."

That confirmed my suspicions. Gazzy and Iggy were definitely up to something. In the backround, Nudge was yelling something about a flying heel and how expensive they were. I narrowed my eyes and spoke again.

"Angel. Calm down. I'll be home in about ten minutes. Fang picked up a few movies but you won't be able to watch any of them unless you clean up before we get back. By the way, Angel, where's Ella?" I asked, hoping Ella wasn't helping Iggy with everything. I heard glass breaking and gritted my teeth.

"Ummmm... Max, just come home soon." And with that, the little devil hung up on me.

"Urgh!" I stomped around and looked for Fang. He had rented a couple of movies and was thanking the lady at the counter. She was a busty redhead.**(A/N: I dont have anything against redheads. Max does.)** She slipped him a paper and winked at him. I felt my blood boil and glared at him.

"What happened?" Fang asked me after I dragged him away from the flirty redhead. I shrugged and we quickly flew home. I unlocked the door and was greeted by-

SPLAT!

Bits of cake pieces were all over my face. I took deep breaths and wiped cake out of my eyes. I then looked at Fang and he nodded toward the hallway. I saw Iggy staring in my general direction with an innocent expression on his face. Gazzy, Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Total were covered in food, looking ashamed.

"Who did this?" I growled. All was silent and everybody seemed to shrink away from me. Then Iggy slowly raised his hand.

"I'm going to kill you," I managed through gritted teeth before I lunged at him.

**Hehe... cliffy. Anyway, the more reviews, the more you get to figure out whether Iggy lives or not! Just Kidding but let me know what Max should do to Iggy and what Movies Fang should have gotten for everyone! plz give you dont, you're going to have a really bad third chappie. anyway....**

**FAng: REview please. *turns to me* You know I'm only doing this cuz you promised me that you could bring Max here. the only thing to cheer me up was if Iggy appeared in a tutu.**

**InheriGirl: *snaps finger. Iggy shows up in tutu and waves hi with an evil grin then pops away***

**INheriGirl: umm... ya**

**Fang: that was weird.... plz review for InheriGirl! You'll get a virtual chocolate chip cookie or hug. *sob* cookies...Max loved cookies... *runs away crying.***


	3. Fang's pov to getting movies

**Hey ya'll! sorry i havent updated in a month or something.. i had a good excuse. First i had a break from school, then i was sick for 2 weeks, then i had another break from school. but i swear i will update more quickly!!!!!!!! enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang POV  
**Ugh. I was so embarrassed when I saw Max. Oh well. What's done is done. No use crying over spilled milk. Huh. I read those wise words of wisdom on the internet somewhere.

Anyway, I was pretty nervous. Angel and the others suggested that we go get a movie and then she evilly suggested that I get one for just Max and me. I sighed then went to the family room to wait for Max. I put on my impassive face and switched on the T.V. After a while, I heard Max coming down and realized she was trying to sneak up on me. I smirked, but let her have her fun. At the last minute, I turned around and scared Max half to death. (Not literally) Max had an adorable pout on her face that made me want to wrap her in a bear hug. But I didn't because I have a rep to keep. I soon asked her about the movies and she looked slightly nervous, which made me slightly happier, mainly because if she was nervous, she must want to see a movie with me. But I'm rambling like Nudge now, so lets just skip to the part when we were at the movie store.

At the Movie Store

When we walked in, I saw people everywhere. I began to get claustrophobic until I sensed Max next to me. I looked at her and she began walking through the store. Following her, I glanced around and saw movies everywhere. Glancing back at Max, I noticed that her phone was ringing to the song of Angel by Natasha Bedingfield. I raised my eyebrow at her. She answered the phone and waved for me to get some movies. I walked away.

After looking around for a little bit, I knew that I had no experience at all with finding movies so I went up to an old woman for help. She smiled at me.

"Are you looking for a movie?"

I stared at her like it was obvious. I mean really, no duh, I just walked into this movie store to walk around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was extremely obvious wasn't it?" The old lady looked at me in apology. I kept on staring at her.

"Well, hon, what type of age group are going to watch a movie?"

I looked back at Max and said,

"Well, there's me and that girl over there and we are fifteen, and there is a seven year old, a ten year old, a twelve year old, and a thirteen year old." I ratted off.

The lady then asked me,

"Hon, is that your girlfriend over there, because you two should definitely watch a chick flick. She would absolutely love that?"

I nodded yes, even though Max wasn't my girlfriend. I wanted her to be so I decided to go along with this chick flick stuff or whatever.

The lady told me to stay right there. She came back about 3 minutes later with three dvds in her hand. I took them and read off the titles. They were 'Twilight', 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone', and 'Transformers.'

I smiled at the lady and went to the checkout counter. There, a redhead tried to help me. I think she was trying to flirt but I wasn't looking. Max had a slightly panicked expression on her face and was waving at me to hurry up. I got the DVDs and walked away, not even noticing the redhead had tried to give me her number. Max scowled at me and we ran outside and flew home.

We opened the door, expecting everything to be loud and noisy. So you can probably guess how surprised we were when we heard nothing. Max opened the door further and suddenly we heard shouts. Footsteps came around the corner and-

SPLAT!!

I looked over at Max and saw that her face had a goopy white mess on it. I looked back at the place where the footsteps where and saw 5 kids and 1 dog with terrified expressions on their faces.

Max asked in a deadly voice,

"Who did this?"

Slowly, Iggy raised his hand. That would have probably been the last thing he did if I hadn't restrained Max. She pounced for him and I was holding her waist, trying to give Iggy the chance to run away. But Max wouldn't have any of that. She bit my hand and I let go, watching her chase Iggy around the hall. I sighed.

"Well at least it wasn't me," said Angel. We all looked at each other and everyone laughed. I even cracked a small smile.

Then we all left, walking to see Max murder Iggy.

***************************************************************  
**UMm.. i just hated this chapter. I really did. i'm thinking about quitting this story and maybe putting it on HIATUS cuz I just lost all inspiration. Really. i need your ideas and reviews. PUH lease!!!!!!!!!!! anyway. love you all,**

** inherigirl**


	4. AN:Sorry!

**HEy everyone. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I really want to raise awareness about the story that I am co-writing**

**with silentflier. It is called Masked Rage and True Desires. The story is about when Max is kicked out of the flock, will she**

**ever meet them again. Max becomes more cold hearted and the flock are welcoming victims. Max has also found a new**

**partner and is dating Alexx, oblivious to Fang's jealousy. Watch the story unfold in Masked Rage and True Desires. These**

**chapters are mainly made up by me and silentflier in our science class with our awesome science teacher!!!! Yay! Also, we**

**have many OC's in here so make sure to review and tell us what you think of them! The story is on my profile and **

**silentflier's! Thanks! The next chapter for these stories will be up soon. I promise! Luv u all,**

** ~InheriGirl**


	5. AN: Quitting

Hey you guys. I just wanted to say, that I know it's been a while since I've updated. Honestly, I can't find any more inspiration for this story. Heck, I even forgot that I ever wrote it. But I am currently working on three other Maximum Ride stories and one Percy Jackson story. So definitely check those out! I guess I'm trying to say that I think I'm going to quit this story. I'm sorry, but again, I don't have any inspiration and school is getting really busy.

Sorry,

~InheriGirl


End file.
